brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Miasport/@N$W€® 🌊
My Answers: 1. Your favourite clothes brand? I don't have a favourite brand, but I like colourfull clothes, so maybe New Yorker or H&M 2. When do you usually get up during the weekend? I am not a sleepy people, so I get up early, at 7:30 am. 3. What's your least favourite food? Mushthrooms ������ 4. Your favourite animal (not only pet)? Dog and squirrels I think, but I actually live all animals! 5. How does your favourite pen? Ehmm... My favourite pen/pencil is a pen who is aqua, and has a little cat on the top. It's really cute and I love to use it! 6. A kind of a colour on the houses you dislike? Why? I don't like pink, red or black because black is really (for a house) a sad colour, and red is like the house has fire, and pink is just not so beautiful for a house. 7. How do you see your career? Carrer of what? 8. What's your favourite pattern? What's a pattern? Sorry�� 9. What is the thing you use the most? The thing I use the most in this moment is my bike keys, I use it everyday and I really need it. It's actually my bike case 10. Do you eat french fries? As I understand, it's like (fish&) chips? You mean that chips? If yes, yes I do, but not really in this moment, and why especially "French"? 11. How would look your ideal bed? Dobell bed, with fresh colours, not too much of plush animals,but not too less. And a little lamp on the wall, and a little table to put books or something... 12. In which clothes would you go on a party? It depends which party, a party of my Family, or friends I'll take something like, normal outfit. But, if it's a wedding party or Christmas party, I'll be wearing something more "adapted". 13. What's your wallpaper on your phone/tablet/PC right now? (In case you want to tell. If not, what is a colour of the walls in your room?) ''My actual wallpaper on the PC is flowers I think, I don't remember lol! And I changed today my wallpaper on my phone. First I had a selfie of Fiona and me, and now I changed this image, that you did for us! '' My questions: 1. What kind of accessories do you want that LEGO® Do in lego pieces? 2. What's your favourite butterfly? Why? 3. Do you prefer to use a pen or a pencil? 4. Do you like having short hair or long hair? 5. If you could go in a city/town, where would you go? 6. Which act will break your friendship with your friends? 7. Do you prefer to be rich, and don't have a lot of friends or to be poor and have a lot of friends? 8. How does your pencil case looks like? 9. Do you remember the 1st time you could swimm? How was it? 10. What will be your "good intentions list"? 11. What will be your YTB channel name? If you'll have one? 12. Which language do you hate/dislike to hear? Why? 13. What kind of talent do you want to have? People I tag: -Blondwave (Sorry I tag you so much but I really want to know your answers��) -Lunadragongirl -Watermelon �� Btw: Thanks bestie Wavey, that our channel is aslo one of your favourite! That's totally awesome �� Thanks ❣️ Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag